About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: It was supposed to be a day like the others, in a month like the others, and a year like the others. But this single occurrence is going to change everything, and in more than Tezuka's life.
1. Prologue

**Pairings : **Don't knooooow what to choose !

**Warning : **Yaoi ! And grammar mistakes... I recently learned english. ;w;

**A/N: **Ayyyy there ! :D A NEW FANDOM FOR ME ! *w* So I discovered Tenipuri not too long ago and I was immediately in love, I mean, SO MUCH POTENTIAL HOW CAN YOU NOT BE AWED BY THAT ? xDD But they aren't as much fanfiction coming as before right? D: I hope this wonderful fandom isn't going to die. D:

Hum ! *coughs* So I had this idea yesterday while watching MH and I'm sure it hadn't be done before so ... yeah ! xD English isn't my native language and I apologize for the errors that I'll surely make. x_x I'll do my best for them to not be too much tough ! So please bear with me. :D

**Prince of Tennis **belongs to me and I swim in it's pool of bisho-/BAM/ Okay it's not mine. D:

* * *

**~ About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players ~**

**~-0-~**

**- Prologue -**

**"Fated Meeting"**

******~-0-~**

Somewhere far away from the realm of the living, in a world that few have ever seen, a lone figure was seen standing near the balcony. He was stall, and quite muscular, but his face was hidden by a white clothe hanging loosely around his face. But with further investigation, one could see a frown on the man's face. His big hands were clashed together behind his back and he was gazing at the scenery in front of him without really looking at it.

He was worried, and if the news that his servants had brought to him were real, then he had every right to worry. The situation wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either, if the other kingdoms learnt about **its **disappearance, then it could probably lead to a diplomatic incident. And perhaps, something even more dangerous.

A distressed sigh escaped him and he turned around, the windows closing silently behind him. He was obligated to do something about it. But for that, he would need help.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky, the birds were happily chirping and the atmosphere was good. This affected the student's mood who got out of the Middle School with smiles on their faces. Some were chatting without any worry; others weren't saying much but were obviously happy. Of course, there were also those that never seemed to be in a good mood, or some who got a bad day. But for most of the student, the first day after the summer's vacation had been good.

Looking at his notes with a frown, and walking alongside his peers on the road of his home, Tezuka thought about the future, more precisely about the future of their tennis. Unlike the other students, he wasn't feeling happy. The tennis club was going to start tomorrow, and there were still so much things that bothered him. His team, and of course himself, wanted to go to the nationals this year, and of course, to win. But he had the feeling that they missed some things. They had good skills, which if polished, would be great. But he _knew_ that they will need something more. Or perhaps someone?

He wasn't sure, but his intuition was telling him that this thing or this someone will unlock many doors for them.

A quiet sigh escaped him as he unlocked the door to his home, announcing his arrival to his grandparents.

"Welcome home Kunimitsu! Did you have a good day?" asked sweetly his grandmother, sitting in seiza in the living room. She was drinking some tea, and a cup in front of her was waiting for him, along with some snacks.

His lips moved slightly in a little smile. His grandmother has always been the farsighted type.

"Yes, grandmother. Oishi is in my class this year too."

The old woman pushed the cup and the snack in front of Tezuka when he sat in front of her.

"Good good. Oh by the way Tezuka, your grandfather found something in the attic, and thought that perhaps you will like it. I put it on your bed."

Tezuka lift an eyebrow in wonder, and nodded, savoring the calming tea. His Grandmother smiled serenely and went to the kitchen, probably to prepare tonight's dinner. She refused his help and chided him about being too kind and not enough teen-like. He shook his head while going to his room. Sometimes, he had the feeling she took lessons from Oishi about him being too stiff. She even invited him to do some pranks.

...

Perhaps the bad influence was actually coming from Fuji.

* * *

In another house not too far away, a smiling teen suddenly sneezed.

* * *

After dinner, which his grandfather strangely didn't attend, he took a shower. All the while, the tall boy thought about tennis and his team, about what they missed and of ways to find it.

He was still searching, when his eyes landed on the strange object on his bed. On closer examination, it was a lamp. A beautiful gold lamp, practically sparkling. He couldn't understand how he missed such a lovely thing when he first entered his room. The lamp had inscriptions on it, but an obviously forgotten language, because he couldn't decipher anything. But while turning it in all direction, he found something who seemed to be a name. He narrowed his hazel eyes.

"Ryo…ma?"

A bright light suddenly engulfed the lamp and slowly invaded the room. But Tezuka couldn't let go of the mysterious object. His eyes were drawn to the humanoid figure that the light produced, and as it disappeared, his breath was taken away.

Floating above the lamp, the little body of a child no older than perhaps twelve appeared. He wore a beautiful Arabian outfit, a dark blue skirted pants was riding low on his hips, nearly revealing his sharp hip bones, accompanied by a long black and gold hip scarf. A black genie like vest with complicate gold ornaments was barely covering the top of his torso, showing his creamy skin and flat stomach. Various gold and argent jewelry were around his wrist, ankles, ears and his neck. His mop of black hair which glowed emerald in the light was flowing gracefully around his waist and the gold and black turban was perched carefully on the top of his head.

Tezuka could feel that he was blushing. The boy had his eyes closed, and he was still floating in a pool of light. He looked quickly at the lamp, then back at the boy, unable to tear his eyes of the porcelain skin of his face, those baby fat, full pink lips and these long black eyelashes casting a shadow on his skin. He was entranced by this ethereal beauty.

And just as suddenly, the light disappeared and the boy fell. Tezuka quickly caught him, remarking the light weight of the boy. He didn't know what was happening. One minute he was alone with a lamp, and the other, a beautiful creature appeared. He looked at the boy in his arms, feeling the earlier blush coming at full force.

Without any sound, the young creature in his arms moved slightly, and Tezuka remembered that he didn't have any top on him. He was going to put down the boy on the bed when he saw his eyes fluttering. It felt like time was slowing, because Tezuka was waiting with a beating heart as those eyes opened. He saw the most gorgeous diamonds in those golden cat-like eyes. They were half lidded for a second, but then, they were on him. His breath was taken away again, and he could only look at those angelic features, without saying a word.

The boy in his arms lifted slowly his arm, and put a small hot hand on Tezuka's cheek. His eyes were wide open now, noticed Tezuka.

"Are you…" The taller one tried to not fix the moving pink lips, but failed. The little boy didn't see it tough, and was instead watching him curiously. Finally, he opened his lips again, more confident.

"Are you my new master?"

. . .

_What?_

* * *

_Hey there ! :D Was it good ? Bad ? Do you want to claws your eyes out of disgut ? Trow Tomatoes to me ? Kiss me ? Worship me ? *out* _

_Tell me what you think! ;w; And if someone could please help me about my mistakes, I will give him virtual cookies. *^*_


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairings : **What do you guys want ? :o

**Warning : **Yaoi ! And grammar mistakes... I recently learned English. ;w;

**A/N: **Hello ! :) Wow, first time that I update so quickly ! Thank's for the reviews ! :D

**Prince of Tennis **belongs to me and I swim in it's pool of bisho-/BAM/ Okay it's not mine. D:

* * *

**~ About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players ~**

**~-0-~**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**"Congratulation ! You just won a cocky Genie !"**

******~-0-~ **

Tezuka wasn't sure of what he just heard. Surely, the little boy didn't ask if he was his new master right ?

That's what he wanted to believe, but the glowing golden eyes didn't flinch, those lips didn't twitch and the boy was looking so confident that Tezuka was forced to acknowledge those words. But first-

"Who are you?" He tried to be as calm as possible, just like always, but he wasn't sure that his tone came as steady as he hoped. The boy either did't notice or chose to not make any remark, because he wiggled a little, linking his arms behind Tezuka's neck and hummed, as if thinking about what he was going to say. Tezuka hoped that he talk quickly, because he didn't like - or did he ? - the feelings brought by the little warm body against his.

"I'm a Genie. And you already know my name." stated simply the boy, looking at him in wonder. Right now, Tezuka would have given everything to know what was going on in the shorter boy's mind.

So, if he already knew his name..."You are ... Ryoma ?" Hearing his name, the boy smiled quietly, the movement just a small tug of his lips, but it illuminated his already bright face. "Why did you appear ?" Asked Tezuka, not really knowing what questions to ask. It was the first time that he was so lost, but he wouldn't let this situation deter him, he would sort things out, just like always.

Ryoma looking at him like he was dumb kinda killed his determination. "You pronounced my name didn't you ? If the one in possession of the lamp call me, I will obviously respond." This response was followed by the boy getting out of his arms and plopping himself on his bed, looking around in curiosity. Tezuka didn't know what to answer. He found that he didn't know a lot of things today, and it was already giving him a headache.

Remembering that he was still shirtless, Tezuka took his pajama's shirt and put it on. Ryoma examining all his movements with his shining golden eyes was embarrassing him, but he scheduled his expression into his usual calm and stony face. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of a curious Ryoma. "Do you know why I'm your ... master ?" The last word was pronounced with great reluctance, but also with a hint of excitement that Tezuka didn't know he possessed until now.

Frowning, Ryoma shook his head."I never know who's going to be my new master, when the wishes are granted, I go back in my lamp and disappear, waiting for the next person to discover me." Here, Ryoma looked at him, the curiosity back in his eyes. "Aren't you the one who discovered me ?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No, when I came in my room, the lamp was laying on my bed, it wasn't even there when I went to school this morning."

Ryoma shrugged, a little smirk appearing on his lips. "Well, I'm yours for thirteen's wishes, so if there is anything you want, you'll just have to call me and I will grant it." The taller boy widened his eyes, finally catching on what was going on. He had a _Genie_ for himself. How many people in the world wished to have someone who'll grant their wishes ? They were always praying for that, but never really believed it. He did, since he was a child. His grandparents always told him many stories about mystical creatures, fantastic worlds and many other things that were thought to be only illusions.

He sat on his bed, a hand shakily putting his hair back. Ryoma looked at him in concern. "Hey, you're okay ?" Tezuka nodded, not trusting his voice right now. His eyes landed on his alarm and he cursed in his mind. He should be sleeping right now, to be perfectly fresh tomorrow. Ryoma was still watching him, occasionally looking away to examine his things and the scenery outside, as if it was the first time he was seeing it.

Wait. Was it possible that-

"Ryoma?" Inquisitive eyes turned to him. "When was the last time you had a master ?"

The small boy looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Hum.. I suppose it was at the Edo period..." Seeing the shocked look on his new master's face, he waved his hand, dismissing whatever he knew Tezuka was thinking. "I'm not that old ! When the wishes are granted - quickly, humans are so impatient !- I really disappear, going in a long sleep. By the way, which period are we on?"

"The 21th century, in the Heisei Era." responded absentmindedly Tezuka, still trying to process all of this information. He really needed to stop thinking, because his headache was getting worse. Ryoma seemed to understand because he got out of the bed and clapped his hands.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow ! Go to bed Kunimitsu !" Tezuka nearly choked when he heard his first name. Only his grandparents called him that. But it came so naturally from the Genie's mouth, that if Ryoma called him by his family's name, it would be wrong. Plus, even if the other looked like a child, he was probably older than him.

"I'm not old !" murmured Ryoma, and Tezuka wondered if he could read minds. "I could, but I don't. Where would be the fun in that ?" responded cockily the little one. At Tezuka's semi exasperated look, he stuck his tong out, a mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes, before disappearing just like he appeared. The tennis captain looked at the place where the Genie was just a second ago, shaking his head. The boy was really just a child, after all.

Putting his glasses on his nightstand, he turned off the light and sighed, ready to go to sleep. One could think that his life would be definitively easier from now one, with a Genie by his side, but he _knew_ that a lot of problems were waiting for him. In addition of those he already had with his tennis team...

_I wonder where he is sleeping..._

**_In my lamp, Kunimitsu. Why ? You wanted to sleep with me ?_**

Tezuka opened his eyes, looking around him wildly and blushing, but he didn't see anyone. Yet he heard an amused laugh, from a voice that he heard not too long ago. He lay down again, and asked tentatively.

_Ryoma ?_

**_What ? Go to sleep Kunimitsu, I'm tired ! _**

_You slept for hundreds years..._

**_Yeah, well, I like sleeping !_**

For reasons that he couldn't understand, the childish voice lulled him to sleep, his headache forgotten.

Inside his lamp, Ryoma smiled. His new master and this period promised to be interesting. He was _so_ going to have fun ! And who knew ? Perhaps his curse would be lifted this time around...

* * *

Boom ! I'm done ! :D So ? How was it ? Worst than the first chapter ? Better ? Want to read more ? To kill me ? To kiss me ? *get out*

**Reviews** would be loved and cherished like my cookies ! *^*


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairings : **What do you guys want ? :o

**Warning : **Yaoi ! And grammar mistakes... I recently learned English. ;w;

**A/N: **So sorry ! D': I'm so late. TwT I'll do better next time ! Promise !

**Prince of Tennis **belongs to me and I swim in it's pool of bisho-/BAM/ Okay it's not mine. D:

* * *

**~ About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players ~**

**~-0-~**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**"Hi ! I'm your new shota/genie stalker ! "**

******~-0-~**

Warm and safe. That was what Tezuka was feeling right now. His bed never seemed so comfortable until now, and the little source of warmth in his arms was the best thing he woke up with since a long time.

Wait. Little source of warmth.

His eyes opened suddenly and he was greeted by the angelic face of one Echizen Ryoma. He blinked slowly, trying to calm his erratic heart. What was Ryoma doing here? Wasn't he sleeping in his lamp?

Breathe.

_Breathe._

A quick look at his clock and he knew that he still had a lot of time before school. But he was pretty certain that dealing with Ryoma was going to take more time than he could afford.

He tried to move. The arms around him tightened. He stilled. Ryoma released slightly his death grip. He tried to move again. And promptly regretted it when he heard his bones crack from the hug of the deceptively short boy.

"Ryoma."

No response.

"Ryoma..."

Still nothing. Tezuka was starting to be quite agitated. The warm body of Ryoma made him want to just close his eyes and keep the little boy in his arms forever.

...

That sounded more wrong than intended and a slight blush appeared on his face. He needed to get away _now_.

"Ryoma _please_."

Cat-like eyes opened slightly, and immediately met his hazel ones. He knew he was in trouble when he was pushed on his back while Ryoma languidly sat on him with a teasing smile.

"Oh _Kunimitsu_. I didn't knew you were like that." was the quiet whisper in his ear, sending a sudden wave of heat in an area that he _really_ didn't want waking up right now. But judging by the smug smile on the other's face, he totally _failed_.

Someone help me.

**xxxxx**

Stopping Ryoma of teasing him took a long time, and convincing him that _no_ he didn't 'get up' by thinking about little boys took even more time. Why did the genie had to be such a young looking boy anyway?!

Great. Now he was getting out of character.

"Hurry up Kuni! You're going to be late ~" Ryoma was floating beside him, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes as the right eyebrow of Tezuka started to twitch. It was just so fun to tease him! He didn't knew him for long, yet it was a given that the other boy didn't show much emotions, even his grandmother couldn't get much more than a microscopic smile out of him.

Thinking about the grandmother made Ryoma frown. She knew that he was here, yet she didn't say anything and just acted like usual with her grandson. It wasn't normal. Usually, only users of the lamp could see him, and he had to become himself human for the others to see him. It meant only two things: either she was a past user of the lamp, or she was a magical being. Yet, neither of those options could be right. His last user died hundreds years ago and the woman didn't even have a tiny sparkle of magic in her.

"Ryoma?"

He quickly got out of his musings when he heard the quiet yet firm voice of Kunimitsu, and realized that they were in front of a middle school. And the taller boy was giving him an almost imperceptible worried look.

Aww.

He kissed the other on his cheek, and smirked happily at his little blush. See? _So_ easy to tease!

The taller boy would have grumbled if he could, but it wasn't like him at all. They were entering the school right now, and a lot of persons were looking at him. Probably because today would be the day on which Seigaku's tennis club would be starting. That just made him realize that he didn't even think about it since last night. Last year, his team was all that occupied his mind - beside his studies – and now he _just_ forgot. It was all because of this tiny being of a genie.

"Constantly making jabs about my height is not going to stop me from making your life a living hell-err..._heaven_. Hehe my tongue slipped." Ryoma smiled angelically at him, the perfect picture of innocence that could have touched even the coldest man's heart.

Tezuka knew better, and tried to not think about the silent promises of torture behind the other's sweet tone.

"Tezuka!"

He snapped out of his - depressing - thoughts to see Oishi running toward him, his usual gentle smile on his face. Tezuka just nodded as a greeting, muttering a calm 'Oishi' on his usual stern tone that sent Ryoma squealing in a - perfect - imitation of his fan-girls. His right eyebrow twitched briefly, too fast for the others to see but too slow for Ryoma to miss it. He noticed anything after all. His vice-captain chatted lightly about their homework, about anything and everything as usual, and his calm night only 'disturbed' by Eiji who just couldn't wait to start playing tennis again. To sum up, his night was absolutely normal.

Lucky him.

Ryoma only smiled sweetly at the ire directed to him, content by just following Tezuka around and annoy him as much as he could. He wasn't _that_ bad before. Really. But you know, spending hundreds years sleeping did that to a person.

And dang, people changed _a lot_. He really felt the change this time. Habitually, there weren't that much of differences every time he appeared in the world. Yet, while looking at all the different boys and girls, the teacher and just the environment, he felt like he came from a totally different world. Well he did, logically, but that wasn't the point.

He flew from one person to another, analyzing them with eyes full of curiosity. Sometimes, he stopped to try to make sense of all the things he learned by looking at them (the perks of being a genie!) then he started this process again, until by the end of the class, he could write an essay about the life of all of them. All but Oishi and Tezuka. He couldn't see more than the basics information, like where they lived, their grades, friends, and the likes. But nothing could be found about their family, or even their past. That was really strange.

And Ryoma _loved_ strange things.

Which brought him to his current position, sitting on Tezuka's desk and looking at him curiously, more so than the first time they saw each other. That boy was quite the handsome type actually, he could understand why all those girls looked at him with sparkling eyes. And his poker face was better than those of powerful men he worked with, but nevertheless, Ryoma could perfectly see the little tics of his new master. He understood that, having a little boy that only you could see looking at you like you were being desiccated was quite the unnerving experience. Still, the genie hoped that the other could get over that, because Ryoma was going to be his personal stalker for a _really_ long time.

An evil smirk appeared on his face.

The whole class wondered if they dreamed the sudden shiver that shook Tezuka's body and his quick look of fear.

* * *

Gold. It was the color of the clock, and it always made him think about him.

The man sighed sorrowfully, his hand touching the glass protecting the beautiful clock. They didn't have much time anymore did they? The first song was going to start in a few minutes.

_Tic Tac._

Where was he? The true holder of this mystical clock? Were they going to find him? They couldn't let the clock be taken by the wrong hands, its powers were too monstrous to be used by the enemy, and too dark without it's other half.

_Tic Tac._

And then, there were **The Impostors** too. They look real, their magic look like the one of the original, everything about them could fool those who didn't meet the true master.

He sighed again, this time, he turned toward the front of his room, walking silently toward the grand window. He stopped there, and looked at all the bodies moving, dancing, and drinking as if everything was alright. But he couldn't say anything. The longer they stayed in the dark, the better.

**_Tic Tac._**

A dark melody resonated in his equally dark room, making his heart clench. Hopefully, they'll find him soon.

* * *

Ayyy ! Here I am again ! I'm not dead ! This story isn't either ! Please stay. T_T *out*

**Reviews** are like little babies, I will cherish them with all my heart. UwU


End file.
